Mamochan's Adventures At The Quicky Mart
by Quill-chan
Summary: Usa is on her period! Mamo-chan must try to survive by the buying of the PADS! What kind of an idiot gets his wife the wrong size, on PURPOSE?!


  
  
Mamo-chan's Adventures At The Quicky Mart  
  
Author: Quill-chan  
  
E-mail: QUILLKEEPER1123@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: No ownie BSSM and Co! Naoko Takeuchi has that privilege; however this silly story is MINE! Hands off! n_n Respectfully.....of course. By the way, all pads belong to their respectful owners!  
  
Rating: PG/PG-13 : Menstrual terms, oaths, and insanity plus the humor!  
  
Authors Note: This is an 'in-between' story. It helps me relax and concentrate on my favorite of all my stories, War of The Planets. Which you guys better be reading!!!!!! Lot's of luv ~ Quill-chan  
  
Thanks to Heavenly Father, Mother, and the Lord for giving me such a precious life and wonderful family.  
  
  
  
"Mamo-chan....please!"  
  
"No, Usa, no!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's just...wrong!"  
  
"Getting your wife some pads is WRONG? Having this damn problem is WRONG! Why should I be the female in this relationship?"  
  
"Cause your the lucky one."  
  
"Oh..you....!" Usagi turned, pouting, away from him. "You can sleep on the sofa, Mamor-" She was spun swiftly around.  
  
"Usa, dear, don't say something you will regret."  
  
"DEAR, I'm not regretting anything right now except marrying you!"  
  
"Why must this happen every month?!"  
  
"What happens Mamo-chan? Do YOU get put in pain? Do you suffer bleeding and bloating?"  
  
"Aside from the bloating, I know where you're coming from." Mamoru smiled boyishly.  
  
"You are a complete, and let me clear this up for you, COMPLETE jackass!"  
  
"Jackass, I may be, but Usa it's embarrassing!"  
  
"How so, Mamoru? Do you have to walk in the store with a red stain on your pants? Hmmm?"  
  
He sighed and mumbled, "No...no I just have to have all the old ladies smile and say how sweet I am."  
  
"And rightly so. Any husband that does that loves his wife very much."  
  
Silence. Than meekly, "What kind do you want, Usa-baby?"  
  
Usagi smiled, "Always Super and Overnight, Mamo-chan."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good." Mamoru grabbed the keys and walked to the door. A hand on his arm stopped him from leaving. "What is it, Usa?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you.....I love you, Mamoru Chiba!" She pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him close. He opened one eye and looked at her. "Now I know why I do this."  
  
Usagi smiled happily. "Now hurry home, my wonderful man." She pushed him out the door with another kiss and a smile.  
  
Mamoru looked at the shut door, wide eyed and smiling. Why did he feel like an idiot? His smile dropped. Because she knew he would give in just so he wouldn't have to sleep on the sofa! Damn her! He'd get her the perfect pads....perfect ones--revenge size!  
  
* * *  
  
Mamoru entered the Quicky Mart with dread. His eyes scanned the aisles for the evil, old bats that flocked over to him when they saw him buying pads. They thought he was so kind...but little did they know his mind was twisted with revenge on his wife for this.  
  
He walked onto the feminine isle and looked at the many kinds of pads. Kotex, Target, Generic, Always. He looked at the Always selection.  
  
Long. No.  
  
Super. Nope.  
  
Overnight. Naw.  
  
Maxi. Yes!  
  
He picked up two of them and ran for the cash register. He smiled at the man, "My wife." The man nodded, obviously having been in the same situation before.  
  
He paid for the pads and walked out, whistling happily.  
  
Little did he know his wife's fury.  
  
* * *  
  
"What the hell is this, Mamo-chan?! I said SUPER and OVERNIGHT!"  
  
"Oh...oops!" He said innocently, "I must have gotten them mixed up."  
  
Usagi narrowed her eyes and scowled. "You liar! You did this on purpose!"  
  
Mamoru smiled, "You're right!"  
  
"Wa-Y? Mamo-chan, my bleeding is bad! It's gushing--"  
  
"Usa! Please, I don't want to know."  
  
"No you want to find out for yourself."  
  
Mamoru blushed, "That's not the point!--"  
  
"No the point is these damn pads you've gotten me aren't even as long as my pinky."  
  
Mamoru unwrapped one and measures it beside her pinky. "Looks longer to me." He dodged a slap. "Okay, okay! Just use these for now."  
  
"I'll have to wear two!"  
  
"So."  
  
"So that hurts!"  
  
"Take some aspirin!"  
  
"I already have!"  
  
"Usa-baby, be a women! Where is the girl power that everyone talks about?"  
  
"Up your ass!"  
  
"Uh...where?"  
  
"My foot," She lifted it in a kick, "Is going to put your 'girl power' up your ass! That way, you'll be sure to know that your wife at one point in her life showed you what in the hell real girl power was."  
  
Mamoru stared at the wife-turned-demon. She was so ill! She growled at him and lifted her leg in the air, threatening him.  
  
"Usa-baby! What is wrong with you? You've never been this ill!"  
  
"Mamo-chan, I'm on my period and I have NO SWEETS because you think that they are unhealthy. Now how am I suppose to calm down when I have no SWEETS?!"  
  
Mamoru sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Do you want me to go and get some?"  
  
"That would be nice...along with those disposable therapy heat thingys. You know--"  
  
"Yes, hell yes, I know what your talking about."  
  
Mamoru grabbed the keys and walked to the door, "I'll be back."  
  
"Drive safely, sweetie!"  
  
Mamoru stopped and starred at the demon-turned-angel before him. "Why do you do that?"  
  
"Do what, honey?"  
  
"Turn sweet when I go to the Quickly Mart."  
  
"I don't know, honey. I guess it just shows how much you love me." She smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He reeled back and held his hands out.  
  
"Don't!"  
  
He pulled open the door and walked into the hall way, his hands still up. His eyes were fearful in his face. "I can't resist you when you touch me, Usa!"  
  
Usagi stared at him in wonder. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing! NADA! I'm going to the Q-mart. I'll---yea." He left,a grimace on his lips.  
  
  
  
Err...that story relieved stress and tension! HOPEFULLY chapter 2 for War of The Planets will be written and put out soon. I can't help that my computor keeps deleting it....-_- !  
  
Lots of Luvs and Hugs,  
  
Quill-chan 


End file.
